Belthazor
Belthazor was a very powerful upper-level demon who had been around for one hundred years. Actually, being half-demon and half-human, he was the demon half of Cole Turner. His father, Benjamin Colerige Turner, was human and his mother, Elizabeth, was pure demon. He made his first appearance in the season 3 episode Once Upon a Time. Powers and Abilities Belthazor was a powerful demon, he had killed countless witches, demons and innocents before Belthazor's human half fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell. Belthazor was one of the most powerful, feared demons and respected in the Underworld. He later battled Sykes, who had a similar demonic form as him and was killing witches. He lost control of himself when he embraced his demonic side completely and was vanquished as Belthazor but survived as Cole and became an innocent due to being vanquished by a power-stripping potion. He later returned when Cole changed reality to be with Phoebe but never changed into his demonic form. Prue re-wrote the magic calling magic spell (used to summon Melinda Warren) to create the Belthazor Summoning Spell. Prue and Piper cast the spell to summon Belthazor, the first time he avoided their call, however since he was on the run, the second time a bounty hunter named Krell intercepted their spell. They later cast the spell again, this time aware it would summon Krell as he wanted to help them find Belthazor. ("Sleuthing with the Enemy") In episode All Halliwell's Eve, Cole was able to travel in time with a special potion. In Bride and Gloom, Cole used Illusion and said that he had learned this trick from the Demon of Illusion. In The Honeymoon's Over, he uses incineration to set a demon on fire. In episode Magic Hour, Cole was able to swap books. BelthazorEnergyBall.jpg|Belthazor using Energy Balls BelthazorC0oming.jpg|Cole turning into Belthazor Belthazorcole06.jpg|Cole and Belthazor Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Belthazor :B'eware of this Demonic :Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and :dangerous, he has destroyed countless :witches, innocents, and demons. :'A's sinister as he :is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, :Belthazor's known abilities include :throwing energy balls and shimmering :from place to place, but his powers are :probably not limited to these capabilities. :'B'ecause there is no known way to defeat him, :Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. Belthazor Vanquish Potion ]] :Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free; :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell! * The ingredients of the potion can be found here. To Summon Belthazor thumb|To Summon Belthazor page. :''This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. :Magic Forces :Black and White :Reaching out Through :Space and Light :Be He Far Or :Be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :'B'elthazor Here. Notes ]] *The make-up design for the demon Belthazor was based on the same make-up style used for the character of Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. * The Book of Shadows contains a potion/spell specifically to vanquish Belthazor, this creates a contradiction to the main page for Belthazor which states that there is no known way to defeat him. It is possible that this was correct prior to the discovery of a vanquishing potion by a later generation. * In the Sleuthing with the Enemy, Prue and Piper are making the vanquishing potion. Piper will make this potion once again with Paige in the Black as Cole, this time to vanquish a demon similar to Belthazor, Sykes. The two will make the potion again in an alternate reality in Centennial Charmed. * In the spell for the vanquishing potion, the Beasts of Hoof refers to the pigs feet, and the Beasts of Shell refers to the cockle shells. Gallery Once Upon a Time Belthazor tries to steal the Book of Shadows. Vlcsnap-1536434.jpg|Belthazor is seen by Prue and Phoebe Be;lt.jpg|Belthazor snarls as Book of Shadows protects itself from his grasp Sleuthing With the Enemy Belthazor is on the run from Krell, a Zotar (a type of Demonic Bounty Hunter). BelthazorCeme.jpg|Belthazor shimmers to cemetary BelthazorCeme2.jpg|Leaving mausoleum BelthazorCemAttack.jpg|Against tombstone Belthazorceme1.jpg|Belthazor growls BelthazorAlley.jpg|In the alley BelthazorKrell2.jpg|Cole's injury BelthazorKrell.jpg|Belthazor's injury BelthazorHeal.jpg|Leo tries to heal injury BelthazorHeal3.jpg|Leo can only heal his human half BelthazorPhoebeKrell.jpg|Belthazor in apartment BelthazorPhoebeKrell2.jpg|Belthazor and Phoebe BelthazorPhoebekrell3.jpg|Attacked by Krell, a Zotar BelthazorPhoebekrell34.jpg|Belthazor and Phoebe shimmer out BelthazorPhoebeMausoleum.jpg|Belthazor shimmers with Phoebe to Mausoleum Belthazorkrelldestroy.jpg|He destroys Krell Bride and Gloom Warlock Phoebe wants big, bad Belthazor. Vlcsnap-1538316.jpg|Phoebe wants Belthazor. ("Bride and Gloom") Vlcsnap-1538943.jpg|Belthazor looks down at Phoebe. ("Bride and Gloom") Vlcsnap-1539305.jpg|Cole still loves Phoebe. ("Bride and Gloom") Exit Strategy Belthazor has to steal the Magical Amulets. Belthazortarkiin.jpg|With Tarkin in Exit Strategy BelthazorFireEnergyBall.jpg|Belthazor fires an Energy Ball BelthazorAttackJanna.jpg|Belthazor wants to overcome Janna's amulet's protection power BelthazorAttacksjanna2.jpg|Overcoming the amulets protection power BelthazorAfterJanna.jpg|Looking at Janna after killing her BelthazorAfterJanna2.jpg|Belthazor looks at Phoebe after killing Janna BelthazorAfterJanna3.jpg|Belthazor yells after killing Janna Look Who's Barking Phoebe adds the Cole's Human Form entry next to the Belthazor entry. BelthazorBOS5.jpg|Phoebe adds to BOS 1 BelthazorBOS4.jpg|Phoebe adds to BOS 2 Black as Cole Belthazor fights with Sykes, kills him and is vanquished himself later. His human-half, Cole Turner remains alive. 4x08-SykesEnergyBall.jpg|Sykes shoots and energyball 4x08-BelthazorAtTheReady.jpg|Belthazor about to shoot an energyball 4x08-BelthazorShootsEnergyBall.jpg|Their energyballs collide 4x08-BelthazorShootsEnergyBall2.jpg|Belthazor after shooting an energy ball 4x08-BelthazorDiscovered.jpg|Emma discovers that Belthazor is her fiancee's true killer 4x08-BelthazorSykesFight1.jpg|Belthazor about to fight Sykes 4x08-BelthazorSykesFight2.jpg|Belthazor and Sykes fight 4x08-BelthazorSykesFight3.jpg|Belthazor locked in a death grip 4x08-BelthazorKillsSykes1.jpg|Belthazor kills Sykes 4x08-BelthazorKillsSykes2.jpg|Sykes vanquished 4x08-BelthazorStruggles.jpg|Belthazor struggles to turn into his human form 4x08-BelthazorSisters.jpg|and is about to vanquish the sisters 4x08-BelthazorVanquished1.jpg|Emma throws the power stripping potion on him 4x08-BelthazorVanquished2.jpg|vanquishes Belthazor 4x08-BelthazorVanquished3.jpg|Belthazor being vanquished 4x08-ColeSurvives.jpg|Cole remains alive 4x08-ColeAlive.jpg|and is mortal Other Belthazor Notepad.jpg|Belthazor's notepad document made by Phoebe Appearances Belthazor appeared in a total of '''10 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Once Upon a Time :Sight Unseen :Power Outage :Sleuthing with the Enemy :Bride and Gloom :Just Harried :Exit Strategy :Look Who's Barking ;Season 4 :Charmed Again, Part 2 :Black as Cole Category:Book of Shadows Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Demons